Origin of Truck
by Damander E
Summary: Prequel to Truck. The origin story of how Truck was created. Rated T for blood and gruesomeness.


Hello once again, my friends. I know I've told you all through my previous journal that I was going to write an origin story for Truck, a monsterous semi truck who feeds on humans that walk into its garage during October every year. My first Truck story tells the story of what happens if someone encounters Truck and how they can escape the monster vehicle. This story tells how Truck became the bloodthirsty man eating machine it is. And I know it's not Halloween until tomorrow, but I decided to post my story anyway, and I'm sure a lot of you will find it interesting, but it's also a little creepy too. So if you're able to stand reading something gruesome, you can read it. Just warning to let you know.

 _Los Angeles, California 1987_

All truck drivers in California do what they always do: they drive semi trailer trucks and transport different types of loads everywhere across the state and across the country for stores, companies, events, and all kinds of other things. One truck driver, named Richard Anthony Johnson, has been a truck driver since he was 25, and has been truck driving and transporting things for more than 15 years, and he has been making a lot of money over all those years of driving and transporting things. And while he did have a lot of expenses,he was able to save up all the money he could save, but the problem was, he didn't know what he could do with all the money he saved up for more than 15 years. But in October of 1987, that all changed. He decided to use part of the money to buy the new Peterbilt 359 truck, and since it was October, the Halloween month, he decided to take it to a tuners' shop and give it a little "facelift" for Halloween. When it was finished, it had a dark black paint job, a custom grille resembling sharp monster teeth, red glowing neon disc wheels, and red a red visor, tinted windows, exhaust pipes, front fenders, metal steps to get in the truck, and red cylinders on the sides (Idon't know what they're called). When Halloween finally came, Richard decided to drive the truck around a bit to get the attention of trick-or-treaters and people who like custom cars and trucks. Many people were impressed by the truck's appearance, that they took pictures of it with their cameras, and told other about it. After a long time of having people admire his truck, Richard decided to leave. So he let them take final pictures of the truck and they left so that Richard could drive his truck away. He was gunna drive around in it a bit more, until he noticed an abandoned-looking neighborhood. Curious about why the neighborhood looked deserted, Richard drives the truck through the neighborhood and sees hardly anyone around, until he came by what appeared to be a highly decorated house 100% resembling a haunted house with its garage separate from it. So he drives the truck onto the driveway, parks it there, and walks up to the front door, which he knocks on. The door opens, and Richard looks inside, but sees no one inside. He walked inside and looked around, still seeing nobody present, except for a run down and creepy interior that looked like that of a real haunted house. The front door then shuts on its own, making a panicked Richard rushed over and try to reopen it, but it was locked. He then heard voices coming from figures approaching from the darkness, which scared him at first, but when they came into the light, to Richard, they appeared to be members of his family who were really grateful to be seeing him again. As he greets them in relief, saying he's happy to see them, a dark figure approaches him from behind, and knocks him completely unconscious.

Richard reawakened 24 hours later, finding himself strapped down to a table in the path of a light in the middle of a completely dark room. He looked down, and saw what appeared to be his body cut in half and his heart being absent from his body, making him faint out in shock and fear.

He reawakened again 48 hours later and saw his body was completely normal again, as well as the dark figure who knocked him out. When the figure came into the light, he looked like a well dressed gentleman with peach skin and black hair. He unstrapped Richard from the table and escorted him to the front door, opening it for him and showing him to his truck, which appeared to be perfectly fine. Richard then thanked the man and walked over to his truck. However, when he was 5 feet from it, the truck suddenly started by itself, confusing him. He looked to the windshield, but saw no driver inside. As the truck started driving towards him by itself, he then panicked and ran away from it as fast as he could since he got the feeling that it was gunna try and kill him. When he was a 5th of a mile away from the haunted house, he looked back behind him, but saw the truck was gone. Gone like it was never there. Richard thought to himself what was going on, until he heard a sound coming from the direction he was running. He looked back in front of him, where he sees the his truck barreling towards him at 200 MPH and then...

 _*SPLAT* *CRUNCH*_

The truck ran into him and made a bloody mess.

About a month later, there was a terrorist attack in California, which resulted in a powerful hydrogen bomb striking the abandoned neighborhood and completely flattened the whole neighborhood and all the surrounding areas around the neighborhood...except the garage of the haunted house, and even though the haunted house was destroyed, the garage survived. Even though the dark figure also died in the blast, but before he did, he used magic to create a spell on Richard's truck, who is possessed by a dark spirit of Richard. In the spell, the truck would come to life in October every year to lure in humans during the night so it can kill and eat them if they walk into the garage where the truck lives. By the time October ends, it would return to its hibernation until the next October, and so on. And after he put the spell in the truck, the dark figure also gave the truck a name: Truck. After the death of the dark figure, Truck went into its hibernation and waited for the October of 1988 to come.


End file.
